


Stasis Interrupted

by CassidyConner



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: F/M, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyConner/pseuds/CassidyConner
Summary: Lily Quartz is the only colonist aboard the USCSS Covenant that was awaken by the shock-wave blast. David 8 is fixated on both her and Daniels.





	1. Chapter 1

WALTER

 

Lily slept. Lily dreamed.

 

Her face relaxed and content, Walter noted. No signs of any distress. Vitals appear normal as usual. Lily’s cyro-pod was among two thousand colonists, which consisted of men, women and children.  

 

Out of 2,000 colonists, she was the only one who had no family. The synthetic found it unusual that Lily was on a colony mission such as this one. Many of the colonist and crew were consisted of families or those in committed relationships. Walter didn’t truly understand Weyland-Yutani’s decision to allow a single colonist for this mission.

 

And because of this, Walter tends to check on Lily a bit more than the other humans, apart from Daniels, on the USCSS _Covenant_. However, it was still his responsibility to monitor every one of them in terms of life and health.

 

Walter didn’t take this job lightly.

 

LILY

 

 

Her feet are submerged in warm teal water, just near the shore line.

 

She looks out into the distance, searching for their sailboat. Lily can only make out the large light blue sail of the boat. Her brother, Jason, teased her about being a ‘scary cat’ for not coming along with their parents. She ignored him, of course.

 

Her mom was worried about leaving her alone but her dad insisted that Lily will be find by herself.

 

She watches as they deported from the harbor, waving goodbye to her. As the boat gets further out to sea, Lily was expecting it to happen at any time now.

 

Nothing.

 

A five minutes’ passes by.

 

Nothing.

 

The boat is fine. Her family is fine.

 

Lily glances up at the clear sky. That plane is in the sky now, looming over her. She waits for it now. The event doesn’t bother her like it used to in the past. However, the plane doesn’t make that sudden dive into the ocean.

 

“This isn’t how it happened.” Lily says to herself. “This isn’t real. I know this is a dream.”

 

The sky suddenly started to flash between red and blue violently. The sounds of sirens blare into her ears at full volume. Her hands clamp over her ears as her lids closes tightly. She didn’t understand what was happening. The dreams were always the same up until now. Why was it changing now?

 

_Warning. Power surge detected._

 

Lily recognized the voice that belong to ‘Mother’, the A.I. computer mainframe for the USCSS _Covenant._ Mother’s tone was calm yet urgent meaning that something is wrong aboard the ship. Suddenly, her body jerks forward against a cool hard surface. Dark brown eyes open and blinks rapidly, trying to adjust to the brightness of the fluorescent lighting inside the hyper sleep capsule.

 

The glass screen of her pod was flashing bright red and blue along with the word **DANGER** across the screen. Lily presses her hands onto the cracked glass to get the pod to release her. Her mouth opens to form words but the only thing that comes out of her mouth was a weak rasp. Lily tries to pound on the glass with open hands, but her body was still weak from being awaken early from hyper sleep.

 

“H-he-lp…” she whispers. It becomes hard to breath normally as claustrophobia starts to set in, patting her open palms against the cracked glass. She hears other people yelling, possibly the _Covenant_ ’s crew.

 

The pod then jolts violently to side with such force, Lily’s pod was separated from the ones that she was lined up with. The hyper sleep capsule now laid on its side with a broken screen. Using the opportunity, Lily sluggishly crawls out, cutting her hands on broken glass in the process. She weakly grabs onto a hyper-sleep capsule for balance, her legs threatening to give out at any moment.

 

The smell of burning wires and smoke invades her nose as she took baby steps forward. She sees members of the crew, a few suffering from the effects of coming out of hyper sleep early. There were a few others that was trying to pry open a hyper sleep capsule.

 

“Jacob!?” It was a worried voice of a woman.

 

“GET IT OPEN!”

 

The voices were frantic and urgent. Thick black smoke starts to emerge from the hyper sleep pod that the crew are struggling to get open.

 

“STAND BACK! GET IT OPEN!”

 

One of the crew members looks directly at Lily, his expression mixed with surprise, confusion and concern. He then shouts:

“We got a colonist alive!”

 

Lily collapses onto her knees as her vision starts to become distorted. The burning gets more intense, making it harder for her to breath. Vision gotten so bad to the point where her surroundings seems like it was moving in slow motion.

 

 _Oh, god I’m hallucinating._ She panics, trying to get up but the ship made a sudden violent shift, causing her body to crash into a cyro-pod. The pain so unbearable, Lily lets out the loudest scream that she could let out.

 

The last thing she hears before succumbing to darkness of unconsciousness is a woman crying out for Jacob.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

LILY

She awakens to the sounds of machines beeping. Her eyes slowly open, then blinks several times to get a focus on her surroundings. She feels a needle pinching her arm, most likely hooked up to an IV bag. Taking a deep breath, Lily sits herself upwards, ignoring the slight throbbing pain coming from her right side.

 _I can still move my legs._ She thought, wiggling her toes. _At least I’m not paralyzed._

Lily looks around the small white room only to find that she was alone.

 _Walter, please report to the medical bay._ Mother suddenly announced, which caught Lily completely off guard. A few moments later, Walter strides gracefully into the medical bay. There was something about Walter’s expression that made Lily curious. Prior to going into stasis, she never gotten to known Walter. Maybe because she was a last-minute addition to the colonization mission to Origae-6, meaning that she didn’t have time to get to know the synthetic. Studying his face more, it looks like he was almost…concern and relived.

“Ms. Quartz.” Walter spoke in a monotone voice. “I didn’t expect you to be awake this soon.”

“Walter please.” She said in a low tone. “You can call me Lily.”

Walter nods. “As you wish, Lily.” He approaches her. “How are you feeling?”

“My sides hurt like hell.” She answers.

Again, Walter nods. “May I look at your injuries? Or do you prefer to be looked at by a female-“

“No Walter.” Lily interrupted his sentence. “You’re fine. Besides aren’t you made for this?”

“Yes, I am. I am a Walter unit that is a certified medical practitioner.” Walter replies, looking at her bruised side, his fingertips lightly graze on the side of her ribcage. “Do you feel any pain here?”

Lily shakes her head. “No. Walter…what happened?”

The synthetic looks up at her. “Mother detected a highly-charged shockwave. Its proximity was blocked by the sensors.” He explains. 

She gulps slightly. “Did anyone…?”

“Unfortunately, we lost forty-seven colonists, sixteen second-generation embryos and Capt. Branson.” Walter tells her, walking over to a counter to grab a small bag and a tiny flashlight.

“Jacob Branson?”

“Yes. His former position as the _Covenant's_ captain has been passed on to Christopher Oram.” Walter walks back to Lily, shining the flashlight into her right eye. This causes Lily to blink a few times to adjust to its brightness. “Follow the light, please.”

Imagines of the woman calling out for Captain Branson flashes in her mind. Thick black smoke. The screaming. “I saw…the fire…a woman crying for him.” Lily admits, following Walter’s instructions.

“You’re referring to his wife, Daniels correct?” Walter asks, now shining the light into the left eye.

“I guess so.” She shrugs slightly. “Sorry I didn’t really get a chance to remember the crew.”

Walter nods, turning off the light. “Understandable, you were a last-minute addition for the _Covenant_.”

“Walter?”

“Yes, Lily?”

“I’m afraid of going back into hyper-sleep.” Lily admits to him.

Walter stares at her and at that moment, it looks like he was trying to show some sort of emotion. But Lily was dismissive of it. She knows that Weyland-Yutani had ‘dumb-downed’ with the Walter unit. The previous unit, ‘David 8’, was said to be ‘too emotionally’ which caused a lot of issues. Or at least that was the rumor.

“It’s an understandable fear.” Walter tells her. “You went through a very traumatic experience. It may take a while to repair the damage on the hyper-sleep pods.”

The last part did make her feel better. “Walter, is Daniels doing okay? I mean, do you know if she is?”

“Daniels is currently grieving for Capt. Branson.” Walter informs. “She and a few crew members are going to give him a small funeral.”

“I see.”

“Would you like to attend to pay your respects? I’m sure Daniels would greatly appreciate the gesture.”

Lily looks down. “Wouldn’t it seem…weird and awkward? I don’t even know these people. Hell, I barely know you.”

“I assure you Lily that your presence will not be problematic.” Walter said.

Lily signs deeply, giving in to his request. “You promise?”

“I give you my word.”

“I know what it’s like.” Lily said. “To lose a loved one.”

Walter nods. “I have read your files from the company. I am sorry you suffered such a great lost.” He was genuine with his apology.

“I dream about it all the time since going into stasis.” Lily explains to him. “Sometimes the plane didn’t make that sudden dive. Sometimes it did.” She chuckles to herself. “But you would already know that since you can see our dreams.”

“That is correct.” Walter says. “But I detected calmness when you dream. Have you accepted that death of your family?”

“I guess so. Maybe. But it doesn’t change the fact that I wished the plane never fell from the sky.” Lily says.

“Of course.” Walter said. “May I suggest, Lily?”

“Yes, Walter?”

“Daniels will need much emotional support with the loss of Capt. Branson,” Walter explains. “May I ask that you offer your support? It may help with the grieving.”

This caught Lily off guard. She really wasn’t sure what to think of the synthetic’s proposal. The suggestion itself seemed so…out of his programming. Or maybe he thinks that human interaction would just help Daniels with her grieving. Who was she to question Walter? He has good intentions. Hell, maybe this was his way of getting her to get to know the crew.

“Alright,” Lily says. “I dunno how this will play out. But I’ll try to. Can’t make any promises.”

“Thank you, Lily.”


End file.
